The Path of Sorrow
by revelias
Summary: A short take on chapter 437. *** Contain Spoilers***


The Path of Sorrow

By Revelias

* * *

Author's Note

After reading chapter 437 I decided to write this story. If you haven't read the chapter then this does contain spoilers so be forewarned.

As always review, good or bad, are welcomed.

Thanks in advance.

* * *

"Get out of here!!! You're no match for him! He'll..." Naruto yelled before she quieted him.

"I know." Hinata said as she stared down Pein. "I know that I'm just being selfish, but I need you know that I'm here of my own free will."

"Don't be a fool, get out of here!" Naruto desperately pleaded with Hinata to save herself before it was too late.

"You know, I used to always cry and give up. Nothing ever came easily for me during those first few years. I nearly threw it all away and took the easy path and lived a life I never wanted." Hinata told the pinned sage she was determined to protect.

"It would have been so easy. But then one day, by chance, I saw you training all alone. I watched you fail time and time again and time and time again I watched you stand back up and start again. Through your actions and determination you taught me not to give up on myself just because I might stumble and fall.

I trained as hard as I could, pushing myself to my limits and beyond all in the hope that someday I might become as strong as you. But gaining strength never really mattered as much too me as simply being able to walk by your side. As much as simply being with you, Naruto.

Your smile enchanted me! Your strength inspired me! And the small hope that someday you might love me... saved me." Hinata spoke sincerely while never lowering her guard towards her opponent.

Like Naruto, Pein had listened intently to what Hinata had said. Looking to Naruto he could see the flood of emotion that etched themselves into the young man's face. "Your emotions betray you." Pein spoke to himself.

"That's why I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid to die if it means that I can protect you." Hinata told Naruto allowing herself to look upon him a final time before returning her full attention to being before her.

"Hinata, please, you don't have to do this. There's still time get out of here!" Naruto continued to plead with her.

Hinata shook her head at the suggestion. "I can't do that." She said,

"But why???" He questioned.

"Because I love you." Hinata softly said before she rushed towards Pein hoping to get the upper hand.

"Nooooooooo." Naruto screamed as he helplessly watched her attack Pein.

"Foolish." Pein said before casting Hinata aside as though she was nothing.

Rage, sorrow, anger, regret, despair, and hate overwhelmed him in an instance. She had thrown herself into a hopeless situation knowing what the outcome might be. She had done it for him. Given her all for the person she held most dear, the person she loved, the person that never noticed her until the end.

"Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. His voiced amplified by the demons chakra shattered the earth around him.

Naruto's mind was besieged with thoughts and memories of recent events and those of the shy girl who had just sacrificed herself for him. Nothing else beyond Hinata and the one that had harmed her mattered any longer. Naruto wanted revenge, needed revenge. Hinata deserved better then to be cut down by a madman and to have fallen in love someone who had never noticed her.

Within the isolated part of his mind Naruto stood before the demon's prison. "Do you know what has happened?" He asked.

"Yes." Said the Nine Tails with something liken to compassion in its voice.

"Then you know why I'm here." Naruto asked.

"Yes." The demon again replied.

"What's your answer?" Naruto asked looking into the beast's eyes.

"Yes." The Nine Tails spoke as blood red chakra filled the room.

As the dusted settled standing before Pein was Naruto wrapped in the demon's chakra with six powerful tails flipping away the earth around them.

"You understand now don't you. Love breeds sacrifice which ultimately breeds hatred. So my question is this boy." Pein paused.

"Do you hate me now that I have taken away your love?" Pein asked the enraged beast before him.

The only response he received however was a scream so filled with sorrow and rage that the heaven's began to weep.

"I see. Still boy, my pain is far greater then yours." Pein said as he readied himself for the onslaught that was sure to come.

~The End

* * *

Endnote

This was a quick one shot and I hope enjoyable.

In regards to chapter 437, From what I've been reading on the fan sites most people believe that Hinata is really dead. I however, am not of this thinking. I think that she might be seriously hurt but that she is still alive. I mean damn, how would that be to go all these years with her almost telling Naruto how she feels and when she finally does to kill her off. I mean come on that would just be wrong. But, this is just my mini rant.

* * *


End file.
